deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
General Shepherd/Bio
Lieutenant General Shepherd, was an officer in the US Army during the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 eras. He was in command over the US Rangers, Task Force 141, and his own private legion Shadow Company. It is later revealed that he was actually the main antagonist. He had a desire for everyone to know of America's military might by starting a war against Russia. His betrayal is unearthed when he kills two Task Force 141 operatives named Simon "Ghost" Riley and Gary "Roach" Sanderson. He is later killed by another operative from the same task force named John "Soap" MacTavish. __TOC__ Battle vs. Gabriel Rorke (by El Alamein) Rorke: Shepherd: The late-afternoon sun shone down orange, casting long shadows as the four Federation soldiers advanced through the war-torn streets. Gabriel Rorke stood behind them, his eyes scanning the horizon broken by the uneven silhouettes of buildings. Up in the windowsill of one of these buildings sat a Shadow Company sniper. He identified the targets approaching down in the streets. Picking up his radio, he reported to General Shepherd, who was occupying a building a few doors down. "Gold Eagle, I have visual confirmation on five bogeys. I've got a clear line of sight. Requesting permission to engage." Shepherd's voice crackled back, icy in its determination. "Permission granted. Gold Eagle out." There was the supersonic crack of a bullet as the round tore through the upper torso of one of the Federation soldiers, who spun on the spot, showering his squadmates with blood. Rorke reacted almost immediately, diving behind a dumpster for visual cover. The Federation soldiers were a bit slower, but ducked behind low brick walls and tried to press themselves low to the ground. "Did anybody get a visual on the sniper?" Rorke shouted. Nobody had. Shepherd's sniper sat calmly, watching as shadows danced frantically, protruding out into the alley from behind their cover. He lowered the crosshairs of his scope down and, taking wind resistance and bullet drop into account, put a second round into the brick wall. It went tumbling straight into the wall and burst out into the back of one of the Federation troops huddled against it. The rest of them were showered with flying debris. They were too panicked to move, though. In frustration, Rorke motioned to his soldiers, but they were beyond control. After a few seconds, though, they regained a semblance of composure. The Shadow Company sniper held his fire, waiting for another opportunity. Scanning his surroundings, Rorke noticed a door that led into the building he was pinned against. It had no handle, since it was merely an emergency exit door, but he crouch-walked over and waited. There was a third shot and the sniper claimed another victim. It was hard to locate the source because the sniper was using a silencer, so only the bullet's crack could really be heard. Looking back, he motioned forcefully for his last soldier to hold his position. He didn't want the sniper tracking them into a new position. Climbing the stairs up to the second story of an office building, Rorke was grateful to find drawn blinds on the tinted windows. He could see out, but nobody could see in. He had binoculars, but no sniper rifle. He scanned the horizon and peered briefly into the windows of various buildings. He systematically checked each row of windows before moving down a level and making another quick visual pass. The Shadow Company sniper reached down to his radio and buzzed in to Shepherd. "Gold Eagle, I have two confirmed KIAs and another one suspected. I can't tell if there are any more out there." Shepherd's reply was prompt and to the point: "Gold Eagle copies all, I'm sending the squad out now to check the bodies. Cover them while they're out there." The other three Shadow Company soldiers darted out from Shepherd's headquarters and out into the city streets. They caught Rorke's attention and he watched as they approached the alley where his men were pinned down. He still couldn't locate the sniper, but he was betting that the marksman would be preoccupied with covering his squadmates. Making his way down the office hallway, he emerged out on a fire escape and hopped down to the ground below. Ducking behind a row of parked cars, he crawled over to the street from where the Shadow Company troops had emerged. Unholstering his .44 Magnum revolver, he silently slid into the lobby through a broken window. General Shepherd stood in a side room, looking at his laptop as he stood over a table. There was the slight tinkle of glass out in the lobby. Shepherd's eyes narrowed as he peered out, catching the tail end of a shadow disappearing as it vanished deeper into the building. He switched his radio to silent, drew his revolver, and cautiously walked out into the lobby. The Shadow Company soldiers, meanwhile, stacked up on either side of the alley. One pulled the pin on a flash grenade and lobbed it. There was a startled cry from the trapped Federation soldier before it detonated, blinding and stunning him. The point man of the squad darted in while the other two swept either side of the alley. Quickly realizing this man was the only hostile left, the point man lowered his rifle and finished off the Federation soldier with three precise shots. The point man started to search the bodies while his other two squadmates took up position on either end of the alley, keeping watch in case other bogeys were nearby. Rorke climbed up the stairs and emerged out in another hallway. This building was a hotel. Most of the doors were open, though, or at least not closed all the way, and all it took for Rorke to check each room was a gentle tap to push the door open. Four doors down, he found what he was looking for. The Shadow Company sniper was still aiming down the scope as he watched his squadmates in the alley. As Rorke crept up behind him, the sniper reached down for his radio. "Gold Eagle, four confirmed—" He was cut off as Rorke started to strangle him in rage, grunting as he forcefully tried to crush the man's neck in his grasp. The sniper's legs kicked frantically, his hands reaching up to helplessly slide against Rorke's grip. "You son of a bitch," came a quiet voice behind Rorke. General Shepherd placed his revolver against the back of Rorke's head and fired, splattering the wall with brains and blood. The sniper fell back against the wall, gasping and massaging his neck. "Gold... Eagle... four confirmed kills," he managed. "Five," came the general's concise response. "Come down with me for now." The two men returned to the general's war room on the first floor. Shepherd switched back on his radio. "This is Gold Eagle. I want two full detachments sent up to my position. We've had a small unit encounter and I want to make sure there aren't more bogeys in the area." Expert's Opinion Rorke may have been physically stronger, but Shepherd was by far the superior warrior. His advantages in training, combat experience, military strategy, and the superior quality of his troops were all more than enough to lead him to victory over his impulsive and aggressive foe. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. Battle vs. Batman (Nolanverse) (by Necron Jesus) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios